


(One Piece Haikus) Nami, Arlong Park. ... Mysterious Absences. ... Food Shenanigans.

by DisasterDudeNick



Category: One Piece
Genre: Food, Haiku, fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterDudeNick/pseuds/DisasterDudeNick
Summary: Story told through haikus. Nami goes to Arlong Park to see if Luffy and crew are winning. Shenanigans.
Kudos: 2





	(One Piece Haikus) Nami, Arlong Park. ... Mysterious Absences. ... Food Shenanigans.

Nami leaves the porch.  
The Straw Hat floats on her head.  
A life preserver.  
...  
The Park. Destiny.  
But first, calm, peace: tangerine.  
There. Better. slightly.  
...  
Don't think about it.  
Courage. Smiling. Pinwheel hat.  
She gets to The Park.  
...  
Everyone is gone.  
The fishmen. Luffy's crew. Gone.  
Except for Hachi.  
...  
"Hey, what happened here???"  
"Temporary Ceasefire.  
To Jack In The Box.  
...  
You humans are worse  
In each possible way, but  
Here’s one exception."  
...  
She can't believe it.  
"The nearest is ten islands  
North of here!" "I know.  
...  
And I would never  
Have thought it but, your blonde friend  
Invoked ancient rites  
...  
When he displayed IT.  
Both Captains' eyes nearly popped.  
The rare BLACK CARD. Word  
...  
Is that JACK D. BOX  
Made one hundred, and no more.  
A whole fleet stocked with  
...  
The mere flash of one  
Such card. IT'S bearer was bowed  
To. By both captains.  
...  
Each crew member swam  
Alongside or boarded and  
They left as One Group."  
...  
Nami tries to see,  
But the image will not form.  
Arlong kneeling for  
...  
Cheap tacos? Luffy's  
Hunger was not odd but if  
IT dazed the old shark...  
...  
She might have to break  
Sanji's heart one more time, and  
Luffy's no doubt, too...  
...  
But she'd braced herself  
to bury them tonight, if...  
If tacos could keep  
...  
Both sides from painting  
Her home more red than orange...  
One last deal. For peace.


End file.
